Rencontre
by Kinou
Summary: Oneshot. Une rencontre dans la vie de Sirius Black. Instant de grâce, ou condamnation?


**Spoilers:** Les cinq premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer:** Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient. Le reste est à JKR.

**_NDA:_**_ Il faut voir cette rencontre comme un instant de grâce dans le brouillard, brillant et flou comme une étoile au creux d'une nébuleuse. Quelque chose de bref, de fugitif._

**Rencontre**

Sirius claqua la porte de sa chambre avec une telle violence que l'escalier trembla. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il était furieux à ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, à ne plus pouvoir calmer les convulsions nerveuses qui agitaient ses mains. Respirant bruyamment, il ouvrit l'armoire ancienne avec brutalité, s'empara d'un tas de vêtements et le jeta en vrac sur son lit. La colère l'aveuglait, il ne voyait plus ce qu'il faisait, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la nouvelle dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents.

Il avait toujours clamé haut et fort que jamais il ne deviendrait un Mangemort comme ses parents l'espéraient. Mais ces derniers ne renonçaient pas encore, ils avaient trouvé une autre solution qui, croyaient-ils, arriverait à le fléchir.

Un mariage!

Une gamine russe d'une douzaine d'années qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais dont la famille était puissante dans son pays… et riche, bien sûr, très riche. Une fille inconnue qui viendrait en Angleterre dès qu'elle aurait fini ses études, pour l'épouser.

Un mariage arrangé!…

Sirius serra les dents à les faire crisser sous l'effet de la rage. Il imaginait déjà la petite peste que cette Russe devait être. Pour que ses parents aient accepté un pareil marché, elle avait forcément macéré depuis sa naissance dans la même ambiance que celle qui régnait chez les Black. Elle devait être pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Et cette idée qu'une fille pourrait le manipuler!

Il remplit sa malle en quelques minutes, y fourrant tout et n'importe quoi: quelle importance! Il voulait seulement partir d'ici, s'éloigner, s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cette famille qu'il haïssait de tout son être.

Jamais il n'épouserait Tatiana Vadislova.

Il descendit les escaliers en traînant sa malle, causant un immense raffut. Et avant que quiconque ait pu l'arrêter, il avait mis un pied dans la cheminée.

- Manoir Potter!

Les flammes émeraude l'environnèrent de toutes parts pour l'emmener chez son meilleur ami.

Les années passèrent. Grâce à l'héritage de son Oncle Alphard, Sirius avait pu disposer de suffisamment d'or pour quitter la maison des Potter et acquérir enfin un logement à lui. Il leur rendit toutefois fréquemment visite même après cela, toujours bienvenu pour partager avec eux le déjeuner dominical, jusqu'à ce que James épousât Lily Evans.

- Je crois que tu as bien assez mangé comme ça, Sirius! assura Lily en écartant le saladier de fraises alors que la main du jeune homme allait s'abattre dessus pour la énième fois.

Sirius fit la moue, avant de regarder Lily avec espoir.

- Juste une dernière?…

- Non! répliqua Lily sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant la tête de son ami.

- Lils a raison, sourit James avec malice, tu vas finir par sortir d'ici en roulant si tu continues. Peut-être qu'une petite partie de Quidditch t'aiderait à digérer?

Lily roula des yeux mi-amusés mi-inquiets.

- Un jour, vous allez vous rompre le cou en tombant de vos satanés balais, prédit-elle consciencieusement.

- Je ne volerai pas si tu me donnes encore quelques unes de ces délicieuses fraises, assura Sirius.

- Comme si je me souciais de toi! s'écria Lily. Je veux juste pouvoir conserver mon mari intact. Tu peux bien tomber de ton balai, Sirius Black, ça ne me gênera absolument pas, conclut-elle avec une grande conviction… en lui redonnant les fraises.

Après un large sourire de remerciement, Sirius se resservit abondamment.

- Je me demande parfois si tu viens vraiment pour nous voir, ou pour dévorer toutes nos provisions, remarqua pensivement James en considérant son ami avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Sirius se contenta d'étouffer un rire. Il savait très bien que James n'était pas du tout sérieux. Il fit son meilleur regard de chiot en direction de la maîtresse des lieux.

- Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de crème, Lily jolie?

Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent sur place. Finalement, il allait se passer de crème…

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'amadouer comme ça, mon vieux! s'esclaffa James en croisant négligemment les jambes pour se balancer sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise. Lily n'a jamais été une de ces petites idiotes qui te poursuivaient jusque devant les toilettes.

- Charme naturel, Jamesie, expliqua Sirius en prenant un air dégagé. Ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais nous sommes tous considérablement séduisants dans la famille Black… si je fais exception de quelques erreurs. Mon frère, par exemple.

Faire allusion à son frère assombrit soudain sa bonne humeur. Il cessa de manger.

- Vous savez qu'il va se marier? reprit-il.

- Regulus? s'étrangla James en arrêtant brusquement de se balancer. Se marier? Mais avec qui?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans leurs petits papiers, tu sais. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Il est fiancé, en tout cas.

La délicate Lily s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, mais la façon dont elle plissait le nez était suffisamment éloquente. Sirius soupira.

- Je dois passer au Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-il en s'apprêtant à prendre congé.

Il eut bien plus de mal à se lever qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Lily eut un sourire sarcastique.

- James et moi t'avions prévenu, rappela-t-elle.

Sirius lui tira puérilement la langue.

Rien de tel que la marche pour faire passer un repas _légèrement_ trop copieux, songeait Sirius tout en se promenant tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse. C'était la fin de l'été, et l'ardeur d'un soleil de plomb était agréablement compensée par une insaisissable brise qui effleurait la peau comme une caresse, douce et rafraîchissante.

Sirius venait de faire vérifier sa baguette magique, qui se montrait quelque peu caractérielle depuis plusieurs semaines -- bien sûr, cette baguette avait toujours été caractérielle, tout comme son possesseur… mais pas à ce point --, et il avait décidé de passer jeter un coup d'œil au magasin de Quidditch. James et lui avaient le projet de mettre en place un vrai terrain de jeu dans l'immense jardin de Godric's Hollow. Grâce à leurs relations, James en obtiendrait sans problème l'autorisation. Sirius avait donc l'intention de se renseigner sur les prix des anneaux de buts.

Il remontait le Chemin de Traverse, quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Les gens pouvaient bien le bousculer, l'écraser, le pousser dans tous les sens, il ne sentait rien. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était son frère Regulus marchant vers lui, ou plutôt la jeune fille à laquelle il donnait le bras.

Sirius n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sublime de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi magique au plus profond de lui. Elle portait une cape d'été bleu pâle qui l'enveloppait entièrement, le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête malgré la chaleur. Ses cheveux blond-blanc s'en échappaient, coulant comme de la soie en épousant les contours de l'étoffe, formant un écrin sans comparaison pour cette peau nacrée, ces traits d'une délicatesse inouïe, et ces yeux en amande d'un bleu profond. Il la voyait comme un éblouissement au milieu de la foule, tout disparaissait dans la lumière qui émanait d'elle.

Subjugué, Sirius eut des difficultés à réaliser que la jeune fille et Regulus venaient de s'arrêter devant lui. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, tandis que son frère le dévisageait avec une certaine arrogance -- arrogance qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avoir envers Sirius autrefois. Mais les choses changeaient.

- Regulus, dit simplement Sirius en hochant brièvement la tête, tentant désespérément de remettre ses idées en place.

- Sirius. Je te présente ma fiancée, ajouta pompeusement Regulus.

Le temps se suspendit. Le cerveau de Sirius cessa momentanément de fonctionner.

- Navrés de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ta compagnie, Sirius, ironisa Regulus, mais nous avons des choses à faire. Après tout, tu ne fais plus partie de la famille depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de te connaître. Bonne journée… conclut-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille, sans relever franchement le visage, leva néanmoins les yeux vers Sirius, lui coupant le souffle par l'éclat de son regard. Regulus la prit plus étroitement par le bras et l'entraîna au loin.

Faisant rapidement volte-face, Sirius dévora des yeux la fine silhouette de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, un sentiment effrayant d'intensité l'envahissait peu à peu, ayant d'abord pris possession de son cœur pour se répandre à présent dans tout son corps, dans toute son âme.

Machinalement, ses pas l'entraînèrent vers le magasin de Quidditch, sa destination initiale, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il ne voyait rien, ni les accessoires de balais, ni les gens… rien, sauf l'image de cette jeune fille qui flottait encore et encore devant ses yeux.

Brusquement, Sirius fit demi-tour, bousculant les clients, et sortit de la boutique pour revenir sur ses pas. Il marchait vite, faisant des enjambées de plus en plus grandes, prêt à courir, avec un sentiment d'urgence de plus en plus inquiétant. Il fallait qu'il la revoie…

Et il s'arrêta net, ébloui une nouvelle fois.

Elle était là, écoutant quelque chose que Regulus disait et que Sirius ne pouvait pas entendre à cause de la distance. Quand bien même il aurait été juste à côté d'eux, il n'aurait rien compris davantage: il était momentanément devenu sourd et aveugle… ou du moins sa vue était-elle devenue étonnamment sélective.

Regulus traversa la rue pour entrer chez Fleurish & Botts, tandis que la jeune fille poussait la porte de l'apothicaire. La raison de Sirius avait disparue, toute sa prudence également, et il se surprit à entrer à son tour chez l'apothicaire.

Dans cette boutique, tout était sombre et considérablement silencieux. L'odeur y était suffocante, et Sirius s'était toujours arrangé pour y pénétrer le moins souvent possible depuis sa première visite ici, il y avait de longues années de cela. Mais il était tellement troublé qu'il ne s'en apercevait plus, son ancien dégoût n'était plus qu'un lointain, très lointain souvenir. Slalomant entre les rayonnages surchargés de produits tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres, il cherchait la jeune fille.

Elle était là, au bout d'un rayon, dissimulée par son capuchon, penchée au-dessus d'un tonneau rempli de cornes de licorne. Celles-ci projetaient une douce lumière argentée sur son visage, la rendant encore plus irréelle de beauté.

Sirius se glissa de l'autre côté du tonneau, l'observant à la dérobée. Il n'avait jamais vu des traits aussi purs, tout en elle était rayonnant de pureté, de finesse.

- Cessez, je vous prie. C'est inconvenant, murmura-t-elle simplement en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Surmontant rapidement sa surprise, Sirius saisit sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas. Freinée dans son élan par la secousse, la jeune fille tourna un peu trop vite la tête vers lui, faisant légèrement glisser son capuchon. Elle avait un maintien de princesse. Elle _était_ une princesse, songeait Sirius en contemplant son visage parfaitement modelé, sa peau nacrée, ses lèvres délicatement roses, ses yeux dont la clarté soyeuse de ses cheveux renforçaient l'éclat par contraste.

- Qui êtes-vous? s'entendit-il demander tout bas.

- La fiancée de votre frère. Je vous le répète, c'est très inconvenant. Lâchez-moi.

La lâcher? _La_ _lâcher?_ Comment pourrait-il la lâcher? Comment pourrait-il librement consentir à abandonner ces longs doigts fins, cette peau si douce?

- Votre nom, insista-t-il.

Elle le regarda franchement, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans les profondeurs de ses yeux.

- Tatiana Vadislova.

Le vertige, encore.

- Tatiana Vadislova… répéta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Mes parents vous avaient promise à moi…

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, rappela doucement Tatiana. Vous aviez refusé.

Il se répéta ses mots dans sa tête, encore et encore. C'était vrai. Il l'avait refusée. A l'heure qu'il était, il aurait pu être uni à cette jeune fille, vivre auprès d'elle, partager son existence. Il sut qu'il avait fait l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie, qu'il devrait porter ce regret en lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, dit encore Tatiana.

- J'avais quinze ans, protesta faiblement Sirius, dévasté. Je… je ne savais pas.

- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir.

Sirius s'étonnait lui-même de rester encore debout. En toute logique, avec le chaos de sentiments confus qui s'agitait en lui, le désespoir qui venait de prendre possession de son âme, il aurait dû être effondré sur le sol poussiéreux, tentant de ravaler sa colère après lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait que rester lamentablement planté sur ses deux jambes, prenant douloureusement conscience du gâchis de sa vie, en proie à une migraine intense.

Elle ne bougeait pas non plus, belle et élancée, apparemment indifférente, le condamnant simplement, sans appel: "Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais"

Et puis elle pressa vivement sa main, se rapprochant de lui avec fièvre, si près qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur miellée qui s'élevait d'elle, de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Ses yeux avaient un autre éclat, à présent, sa respiration s'était précipitée, ses lèvres frémissaient malgré l'effort visible qu'elle faisait pour tenter de garder son calme.

- Je voulais être votre femme, Sirius Black, reprit-elle avec ferveur. A douze ans, bien sûr, je ne savais pas. Mais ensuite… quand je suis arrivée ici pour faire la connaissance de votre frère, je vous ai vu de loin, j'ai entendu parler de vous à Poudlard, par tout le monde, partout! Et je savais que vous étiez le seul qui aurait pu me convenir, le seul dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse. Et je rêvais que vous chercheriez à me voir, et que vous viendriez m'enlever au reste de votre famille, que vous m'emmèneriez au bout du monde, loin de tout, juste vous et moi. Je m'imaginais cela en regardant inlassablement le portrait que j'avais trouvé de vous, que je cachais en lieu sûr. Je m'endormais en espérant me réveiller dans vos bras. Vous étiez le seul qui pouvait alors me sauver. Je n'ai jamais rien désiré autant que vous.

Elle était si proche, qu'il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres l'effleurer tandis qu'elle parlait, qu'elle parlait de cette voix chaude et fiévreuse qui paraissait ne pas venir d'elle.

Incapable de se contrôler davantage, Sirius passa une main sur la peau délicate du cou de Tatiana, cherchant à l'attirer encore à lui, ne pouvant plus supporter de ne pas sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait être encore plus près d'elle, se fondre en elle, son autre main glissa sous sa cape, cherchant à enlacer sa taille par-dessus le satin de sa robe…

Et puis une seconde plus tard elle était de nouveau loin de lui, sa fièvre avait disparue, la laissant maîtresse d'elle-même, dégagée de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

C'était au tour de Sirius d'être perdu, déboussolé, le souffle court et le cœur en plein naufrage.

- Je suis la fiancée de votre frère, répéta-t-elle simplement. C'est trop tard. Vous avez détruit ma vie. Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point vous avez pu me nuire.

Elle tourna les talons, et s'avança à la rencontre de Regulus qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la boutique, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

S'appuyant contre le rayonnage, Sirius lutta pour retrouver son souffle et un semblant de calme. En vain.

Il ne devait jamais oublier cette jeune fille.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sirius appris que Regulus était mort, assassiné sur les ordres de Voldemort.

Le jour même, sa femme avait disparu. Malgré de longues recherches, elle resta introuvable. Une disparition aussi mystérieuse qu'inexplicable.

Plus personne ne devait jamais revoir Tatiana Black, née Vadislova.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai une idée précise de la vie de Tatiana… Peut-être écrirai-je son histoire, un autre one-shot pendant de celui-ci.

**_Kinou_**


End file.
